Destruction of MAVO
by AlmightyLordPhlebotium
Summary: Teddy Ruxpin and his friends are captured by M.A.V.O. and are awaiting exception. But their rescue is a wee bit different than they expected.


The MAVO members lead Teddy, Grubby,Gimmick and Tweeg to the execution grounds. Bognostroclum was waiting for them with his axe.

"Aw, my little Tweegie!" Eleanor sobbed "Why did you have to be a goodie-two-shoes? You're just like your father. I hope your half-brother, Jack Quellor Junior will be nastier than you."

The horned baby in her arms smiled and made a happy noise.

"Attention, MAVO members!" Mrs Maggotheart read a scroll in her shrill voice "These are the charges for which the three will be executed: interfering with MAVO plans; theft of the Seven Crystals of Grundo (Imagination, Honesty, Trust, Bravery, Friendship, Freedom and Memory) that were part of the MAVO castle during its creation and used to spread Stubbornness, Deceit, Paranoia, Fear, Egocentrism and Idiocy. Destruction and theft of MAVO property. Failure to pay debt. And, being an Illiop. What do you say to those charges?

"We won't deny doing this, but what are spreading is good and what you do is bad. So, it's MAVO that should be excecuted, not us!" Grubby said.

"That's no helping." Teddy said.

"Please! It was all a mistake! I was really trying to help you all only messed up big time!" Tweeg begged."

Bognostroclum interrupted them "As per MAVO Rules and Regulations, the executed prisoners are entitled to last words before their death. Speak them now!"

"Well, I um well..."Gimmick stuttered.

"That's enough last words!" Bognostroclum said and the four had sacks placed over their heads and lead to the chopping blocks.

"I've got something- You villains are toast!" It was Prince Arin's voice, but deeper and metallic.

Teddy, Grubby, Gimmick and Tweeg did not see anything, but heard crashes and explosions.

What really happened was that Prince Arin was huge and armoured under influence of Vitamin Z, only not as big as last time and more lucid. For his large size, he moved quickly and stabbed MAVO members. A giant, Wooly-What's It- sized Leota broke through the wall, carrying Wooly in her arms. The Vitamin Z made her wear a miniskirt , sailor shirt with a glowing gem on her chest and a sharp tiara. Wooly was even larger and darker, and she threw him into the fray to rip and tear enemy throats with his claws and fangs, and went straight for Icky Bognostroclum. Leota grabbed his weapon and ripped it in half to stab one piece into his throat, making him gurgle pathetically, and threw the bladed half into Mrs Maggotheart; she was cleaved in half and the blade sunk deeply into the stone behind her.

At the same time, mugs of mead and (ironically) swords turned into ropes to strangle their owners to death and turned back into Anythings to search for more victims.

Someone untied Grubby's feet (all of them) and lifted him into the air. He took off the sack to see...Karen the butterfly, his girlfriend that abandoned him out of fear of living as a giant among larger races. She was even more beautiful under Vitamin Z influence-shiny amber exoskeleton, silky halo of auburn hair lining her face, and a pale humanoid face with soft hazel lips and multiple emerald eyes shining brighter than any real gems.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I abandoned you." she said, holding Grubby protectively "I almost lost you forever. Will you ever forgive me?"

"To be honest, my heart was never broken in the first place." Grubby said and drew her into a tender kiss.

Eleanor Tweeg's heart pounded within her chest as she ran through the corridor when someone grabbed her and took her baby.

"Let me go! Give him back!" she screamed.

"Not so fast...Mother." Jack W Tweeg was holding his half-brother gently.

"Don't kill him!" she begged.

"Why would he do that? You on the other hand..." Elroy Tweeg spun her around "you murderous whore!" he backfisted her "You evil bitch! If Louie hadn't told me, you would've killed our child!"

"I'm not the one doing the execution! It's his fault for braking MAVO law."

Jack knocked his mother out with a kick to the head while holding the baby. "Let's go. Dad."

His father nodded and they ran towards the waiting Louie the Grunge. Jack Quellor will be raised to be a goody to shoes.

"Give me a sword." Teddy said grimly, looking at the running Quellor.

"Are you crazy?" Newton asked "There's a whole army, magically increased with my portable ah, increasing and, uh, reducing machine and um well, pumped full of Vitamin Z just ready to kill Quellor!"

"This is personal."

Teddy entered a small tower the size of Tweeg's home, sword unsheathed to find Quellor waiting for him in the middle of the room with a sword decorated in gold and a worn-out blade in his hands.

"I was content to have Bognostroclum slay you, but this sword knew a thousand battles and will taste your blood!"

"The pleasure of killing will be mine!" Said Teddy Ruxpin and charged at nemesis.

...To Be Continued...

*Just so you know, I'm not planning to write any fight scenes, because we all know that Teddy will win. This is just an idea I've got when I saw Teddy and the crew get captured, the fact that Grunges consume small doses of Vitamin Z with no ill effect (I think it is the reason why Louie the Grunge has the stamina for his pedal-powered helicopter) and Leota the Woodsprite lifting the baseball bat off the ground and deflecting spears and arrows from Gimmick's airship-and by the way, Tinker Bell's was strong enough to block Captain Hook's hook with her hands and provide the same amount of thrust with her wings as his arm plus entire body that he put behind the strike. If she ever grew to human size, she would have the same strength and waist, hip and chest measurement as Powergirl from DC Comics; and with Mr Crocker held in a cage, watching videos of her, Tinker Bell could be immortal enough to handle badguys with guns.


End file.
